Dizzying
by nycforme
Summary: Pure smut. A tryst between a forbidden pair that is being watched with eager eyes. Consensual but very graphic. Dirty, dirty, dirty. (Hattie/Ella/Char)
Hattie's palms were hot and her nails were sharp as she yanked Ella back in for another searing kiss. Ella felt slightly dizzy as she allowed herself to be dragged down the dark hall at an alarmingly fast rate considering her lips were being split open by her once-stepsister's teeth. She was thankful it was Sunday and most of the servants know not to disturb the private wing on the weekends, they had learned the hard way.

"Get inside Ella." Although she had options now and a choice, there was no disobeying Hattie. Certainly not when her hair was as messy and face was as flushed as it was then.

"Char will be home any minute, we should just wait-" Hattie's hand grabbed her chin and pulled her close, Ella felt nothing but pure lust as the slightly older woman smirked down at her,

"I think I'll decide what you should and shouldn't do." Deceivingly plump lips sucked at Ella's tongue before, "Get on the bed and disrobe, Ella."

Ella obeyed with fingers shaking from excitement. The air of the bedroom was cold, how Char liked to keep it for sleeping, but she didn't care as she tossed her hair back and made quick work of slipping her shoes off. Her pulse was so loud in her ears that she missed the creak of the door as Hattie gave it a rough shove, before turning to stare at the brunette who had situated herself in the middle of the bed. The corset was front-lace and Ella discarded that shortly, eager to rid herself of the restraints. It fell to the floor. Then her shift floated down beside it on dark wood, leaving Ella in nothing but the white garter belt and stockings Char had gifted her for their anniversary. She was shy as Hattie watched her with a blank face and Hattie's lust was only betrayed by her nipples pebbled against her dress. Ella's panting breaths sent her tits into a rising and falling motion that Hattie couldn't help but appreciate, her dark nipples were peaked before she'd even had the chance to suck them. Mouth-watering at the thought,

"Panties off, garters on." Hattie ordered suddenly, voice a low whisper from the edge of the bed, where she stared down at the gorgeous spread of Ella's legs and the shining pink patch that revealed her excitement. Silently, the girl obeyed, shimmying the sheer underwear down past curvaceous thighs to shapely calves before kicking them off her delicate ankles.

"Good girl. Lay down now, arms above your head." Again, Ella did not hesitate in obeying. The stretch of her arms revealed the fragile curve of her ribs and lifted her nipples further into the air—Hattie couldn't contain her smirk upon realizing that Ella was already arching her back in need.

"Would you like for me to touch you?" Ella was overstimulated by under-stimulation and found Hattie's question redundant, but nodded eagerly anyways. "Then ask nicely."

"Please, Hattie, touch me." Perching herself on her knees near the feet of the naked girl, Hattie reached out a taunting finger and placed it upon a knee. Goosebumps rose across Ella's skin and her neck flexed back, much to Hattie's glee. Ella groaned.

"Is that not where you meant, sweet Ella?"

"No." It frustrated groan as her hands clasped each other above her head, already knowing the trouble she would be in if she brought them down to touch herself, no matter how much she ached or Hattie teased.

"What do you want then?" She spoke as she quickly pulled her own dress over her head, she never tightened the corset at the castle anymore—it was useless, it was always off before breakfast, anyways. Hattie pulled her hair up into a tight bun before reaching down to twist at her own nipples, smiling at Ella's widening legs.

"You! Please, touch my cunt, please Hattie!" She was nearly screaming, surprised at her own wanton behavior but unable to contain herself. Char had invited Hattie into their bedroom weekly after Ella had revealed the fantasies she'd harbored for the woman, and they'd just had each other yesterday. The source of her current lust would have been inexplicable if Hattie hadn't taken that moment to lunge across the bed. She hovered over Ella with a sneer that Ella could only liken to that of a cat's, refusing to touch her lithe figure to Ella's in any way no matter which way Ella writhed.

"Such language from such a pretty girl, do you kiss your husband with that mouth?" Then she dropped herself and in one swift movement her knee was resting between the bottom woman's legs, one hand was firmly massaging a breast, and her mouth was consuming Ella's with vigor. Little whimpers were pulled from the Queen as Hattie sucked at her tongue and bit her bottom lip until they both relished in the metallic taste of blood, before she had lowered herself to Ella's neck.

"Tell me you want me, Ella." Incoherently, Ella moaned to the best of her ability as Hattie's lips sucked at her neck. The throbbing notion was torturously rhythmic and mocked the painful throbbing between her legs even as she rocked at the hard knee there. The throbbing seemed to short-circuit her brain, words were out of the question as the pain rose and rose and cool air actually burned the sensitive skin. In her mind's eye she could already picture the pretty purple bruise forming, but she was too aroused to do much more than moan for more of that consistent pressure and that wicked tongue to continue pressing at the tiny rupturing blood vessels.

"Words, Ella, you're a big girl…you can do better than that." The words were a taunt but they swam through Ella's brain lightly as her skin focused on the hot breath that traveled lower and lower on her chest.

"Not my chest, please." Memories of awkward dressing appointments with her ladies in waiting as they searched for dresses with collars high enough to hide Hattie's hickeys teased her away from the wet seduction.

"You don't want me to touch your chest, Ella?" Hattie knew what she meant, but what was the fun in fucking Ella if you didn't make the sexually-shy woman spell out every tantalizing situation with that breathless and shamed whisper she adopted when she was naked?

"No, no I do-" Her head snapped up off the pillow to meet Hattie's challenging gaze.

"Then you'll be quiet and be grateful for what you get, or you shan't get anything at all." Ella's mouth shut quickly of its own accord as she watched the blonde woman descend to slowly lick her right nipple. Hot and wet she arched hungrily, hoping for more of that wet confinement to enclose her.

"Greedy, greedy Ella." She set about torturing her then, hands everywhere at once and nowhere long enough. Her nipples were tweaked to aching points then hot suction laved on them until she wanted to cry, before her mouth was suddenly absent and the cool air that Char loved so much sent prickles of pain across her tits as she struggled to gasp for air. The clasps of the garter belt bore into her skin and she wondered if Hattie could feel them too, but that thought was broken away as her breasts were pushed together and both nipples were sucked into Hattie's brilliant mouth at once. A high whine was yanked straight from the wantings of her cunt into the air as Hattie bit down with eyes that dared Ella to complain and see what would happen. The feeling of Hattie's erect nipples across Ella's ribs had her eyes rolling back and her hands bruising her wrists as she had to fight herself from reaching down and taking her beautifully pale tips to roll them between her fingers just as she knew Hattie liked.

"Please, Hattie, please— I can't wait any longer." Ella's eyes were clamped shut as she finally felt the clasps snap free and shivers rolled down her spine as the stockings were slowly rolled down. As Hattie pulled further and further, she trailed her nose down Ella's sternum, belly button, into the wet hairs between her legs, across one thigh, down to her knees. Then suddenly she was straddling the brunette with a fierce grin, joyous to see Ella's complete shock as Hattie's dripping cunt rested open against her belly. She knelt and knotted the stockings around Ella's wrists to ensure obedience, a call for the old days that was not lost on Ella and aroused her even further. The slick pool of pleasure forming on her stomach inspired her to thrust upward, happy to feel the short throbs of her lover's clit before Hattie delivered a quick slap across Ella's cheeks with that same taunting smile.

"Now, now Ella, do try to behave." The sting of the slap sent her reeling into pleasure that dragged her brain further into the fog of incomprehension. Hattie stretched out again, her pelvic bone grinding onto Ella's flat stomach as she pretended to check the tightness of the stockings at Ella's wrists. When she glanced down she was pleased to see Ella eyeing her nipples with want.

"Open." It was a useless order, Ella's mouth was already dry from sitting open and wanting. She took a nipple wit fervor, unable to keep herself from rocking her hips as she sucked and licked, knowing she'd be happy to stay there until Hattie came from just the touch of her tongue there. When Hattie had had enough, and was dangerously close from tipping over the edge, she leaned very close to Ella's neck so she could whisper,

"I'm going to touch you now. I want you to be the loudest you've ever been. And when you call out, scream your husband's name. If you don't obey, Ella, I will leave you here for the night and be sure that Char won't touch you either. Is that understood?"

"Yes." The response was a moaned whisper as Hattie lovingly nipped at her earlobe, before licking her way down until she sat between Ella's knees. She loved this part.

Firm fingers pushed Ella's legs apart and she couldn't contain her gasp as cool air tickled at her most private area. A gentle finger ran from her clit to her entrance and she felt her own eager muscles contracting as Hattie let out a breathy laugh. The finger circled slowly before entering quickly, pushing in and pulling out three, four times with little give. Then Hattie's mouth was there and although Ella had missed the tickle of her locks across her skin when she had been teasing her before, she was thankfully she could peer down without anything blocking her vision of Hattie's tongue licking across her clit. She started slow, as she always did, lapping eagerly and poking around with teasing little touches before she fully sucked the clit into her mouth and dragged her teeth across the sensitive bundle. Ella felt as if she was breaking, her thoughts were shattering and splintering off into little categories that she couldn't quite figure out in that moment. All she was knew was Hattie's tongue entering her and twinkling eyes staring—no, _glaring_ up at her as her clit was savored and two fingers crooked into her all at once. Hot wet heat poured through her veins, rushing up until her eyes rolled back and clenched and stars were shooting and she couldn't hear anything but her own torturous call,

"CHAR!" And in the back of her mind, as glass is still breaking across her skin and Hattie's tongue is suddenly there at her entrance sucking at her juices, somebody else is calling out as well. The after-shakes come quickly and her entire body racks with shutters as Hattie refuses to quit, but it's when Ella glances down in an attempt to make eye contact with her beautiful, talented lover that she notices Hattie's eyes are glued to the door. Ella follows her gaze and stills when she realizes that it is her _husband_ that Hattie is staring back and he is staring right back, fist wrapped firmly around his dick as he hungrily watches his sister-in-law suck at the tang between his wife's legs.

"Char?" The question snaps Hattie's head away from her lap and a lascivious grin spreads that sends fire through Ella's already worn body.

"Greedy Ella, you come so beautifully. Let's see how your husband finishes, hm? Char, come here." There is no shame in his walk even as he juts out erect and leaking. The door slams behind him and his flushed cheeks blur in Ella's mind to swim with the red wallpaper around them. He meets Hattie in a kneeling position at the foot of the bed and Ella feels as if she's watching her two halves meet when Hattie's finger nails tease up the King's dick. Char waits for no one, takes orders from no one, and obeys no one. And yet Ella is charmed how he remains completely immobile as he awaits Hattie's orders.

"Roll over, Ella." It only takes a moment before she's on her stomach, face sideways on the red coverlet but blind to the proceedings behind her. Then fingers she know to be Hattie's yank at her hips until she's on her knees and completely exposed, and then Char's there at her entrance. His dick throbs at her dick for a moment as Hattie moves in and out of her vision and the weight of the bed shifts around near her head.

"Fuck…" It is a quiet exhale, but it isn't missed by either of her lovers. A hot spanking is delivered to her ass then Hattie's nails drag over her imprint and Ella cries out, wishing she could see the pink hand she knew was blooming across her skin. She settled for pushing back on Char even as Hattie scolded,

"Watch your language in front of royalty

"On your elbows, you'll finish me while Your Royal Majesty finishes in you." There's no question, there's no thinking. Hattie's pink cunt is being held open by fingers with red nails and Ella does not and cannot hesitate to bury her nose against that smell she's grown to love. The stretch and fill of her husband sends her humming in approval before she's licking the full length of Hattie. Hattie doesn't just push her fingers through Ella's hair, she wraps the locks around her knuckles and tugs like she's riding a horse not her stepsister's face. The rough sensation paired with Char's slapping thrusts against her own cunt is enough of a contrast compared to the under-stimulation she had received upon first entering the room that Ella finishes embarrassingly fast, swallowing and nosing at Hattie's clit.

"Ella, Ella, Ella, Ella…" Ella was so focused on Char and his beautiful voice and how close he was to coming with her locked down on him that Hattie's sudden and violent orgasm shocked Ella as her hips rocked and Ella felt her nose throb at the sharp contact. The fists in her hair did not ease and kept her own moans muffled as she felt the flow of Char's cum soaking her, dripping out and down her thigh as he continued to rock, the motion sent her across Hattie's cunt and pulled a drawn out moan from both women.

Slowly, fingers were unraveled from her hair and Char slipped from her. Out of habit they rolled to lay horizontally across the bed, Ella between her two closest confidants still aching with want but shy enough to not ask for any sort of assistance. Hattie's soft breath in her ear mixed with Char's heavy arm draped across her stomach only fuels the flame, her nipples ached again—still bruised from Hattie's earlier tormenting, and when she licks her lips the saltiness there only makes her wriggle a little in discomfort. They notice, of course, as they always do. And they are gentle then, as they always are. They don't touch each other afterwards, they seldom do, but Hattie's sweet mouth is back licking and sucking at her nipples with little breaks that keep her mewing in need while Char's large hand finds its way between her legs and two fingers run across her again and again and again till she's floating and two are inside her and Hattie's tongue—Char's fingers—Hattie's blue gaze—Char's soft lips careful against her ear—stars and glass and silence…She can't say a name, can't even think a single name, she just stutters out three painful gasps before she is completely still. Two fingers continue to massage her where she's sore and tired and it is enough to keep her wet while he hardens against her thigh, the mouth at her breasts is less tender as completion hums across Ella's skin—and they are ready for her again just from the feel of her coming between them, just as they always are.


End file.
